A Wolf's Love
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: ! WARNING! Alternate Pairings. Kaoru faces the facts. She is no longer running from the truth. To change all she will seek help from the wolf himself.
1. Default Chapter

__

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

__

All Fanfics created were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale

! WARNING ! **Alternate Pairings **

~~~~

A Wolf's Love

By: Angel

There was no way getting around it, well not anymore. Facts were facts. The truth was the truth. There was no changing it. The truth was until deniable. It was un avoidable as well. No matter how one turned it or bent it always came out the same way. It always pointed in one direction.

One that Kamiya Kaoru couldn't accept any more.

It was time to face facts as there were. To stop wishing, dreaming, hoping that the truth was different than she would like it to be. The simple basic truth that haunted her soul, that kept her lying awake at night. A truth that was unacceptable.

A truth that she, Kamiya Kaoru was **_not_** in love with one Himura Kenshin.

Turn it about how ever you may like, the truth was still the truth. She had tried for months to love him, to want him, And out of all her forcing came nothing. She was still where she started from, maybe a little less sane. But still she was no closer to a solution to her problem. 

How to tell Himura Kenshin that his feelings were not returned.

And not get killed in the process?

~~~

Staring straight forward in the smoke filled room awaiting for the arrival of one Hamjie Saito. Wishing she had not lied to Kenshin this morning. Upon his request to accompany her she had told him that her business in town was womanly. She could remember blushing at her own words and of Kenshin's reaction. Suddenly the door behind her flew opened and the shadow of one Hamije Saito loomed over her.

She turned around to face the police inspector and slowly started to nibble on her bottom lip. Watching his smirking eyes she wondering if this visit was a mistake? Turning with him as he came farer into the room, and then taking his chair. He asks the one thing that told she was out of time to run for it.

"So what brings the Battousais' woman to see me of all people?"

Swallowing hard and fast Kaoru found her courage and asked,

"Will you seduce me?"

~~~~

Okay this didn't come out the way I saw it happening but if nothing else it should be funny. The thought came from reading Chiruken's chapter 7 of T.O.E. Oh well chalk another one up to my butcher.


	2. questions

__

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

__

All Fanfics created were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale

! WARNING ! **Alternate Pairings **

~~~~

A Wolf's Love

Chapter 2

By: Angel

Hamjie Saito could only stare at the young girl that stood in front of him. Her request ringing in his ears. The softness of her voice, the steel look within her blue eyes. All of it totally confused the hell out of him.

"Seduce You? Why?"

His own words were lost to himself cause told him to get her out of his office without futher questions. But yet, there was something there, holding him in stop.

"So we can become lovers, why else do people seduce one another?"

Blinking at how well the girl was standing there in front of him, her enemy no less and asked such a question. His mind slowly started to catch up with the conversation and the funny of it started to show.

"And why would I want you as a lover?"

He watched as the girl known as, Kamiya Kaoru started to nibble at her lower lip. Her hands started gripped at one another. Her eyes narrowed in thought, and he couldn't help but ask.

"Is the Battousai not man enough for you?"

With that statement Saito watched as the girl finally caved in and started to cry.

---

Kamiya Kaoru wasn't sure what she had expected from Saito but she was sure what ever it was she knew it was not what she had just got. She finally let the tears come as she whipered,

"Never mind then, I would go ask Sano,"

Turning to leave Kaoru was suddenly caught off guard as she felt a hand incase her wrist.

"It won't do anything for you to go around asking every man you know to seduce you, that's how rumors start."

Mad what he was trying to point out she pushed herself against him and whispered to,

"But I have to something, I have noticed the change in Kenshin. He won't happy much longer."

She watched as something flitted across Saito's golden eyes,

"Has the Battousai done you harm?"

Swallowing Kaoru tried to get longer the warmth of Saito's body heat, realizing that her skin was indeed cold.

"No, but I am no sure what he would do if he found out!"

She fought the urge to giggle at the questioning look in Saito's eyes, there, she knew, was concern for her well being. But she couldn't detect anything else.

"Found out? What is there to find out?"

Swallowing hard Kaoru confesses her lie,

"Found out that I don't love him. Love him like I said I did!"


End file.
